Redoing
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Patch la observa y sabe que Nora es la única por quien haría una nueva promesa. Patch/Nora. Para MC.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Todo es de Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers para **_Hush, Hush._** Si no lo han leído, ¿qué rayos están esperando? Si les gustó Twilight, les va a gustar porque es muchísimo mejor.**

**Claim: Patch/Nora. **

**Summary:** _Patch la observa y sabe que Nora es la única por quien haría una nueva promesa_.

**Para Maga, que me hizo descargar y leer el libro. Es que son tan amor *O* y Patch me mata, srlsy me mata. Un giro de lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara en el motel**.

* * *

_If we live our lives in fear, I'll wait a thousand years just to see you smile again._

_"Resistance" - Muse._

**Redoing.**

Desliza las manos por la espalda expuesta y se complace en percibir el temblor en la piel de Nora. Cierra los ojos y siente las manos de la chica sobre sus costados, a escasos centímetros de las cicatrices que han tocado dos veces en un día. Las que le han revelado lo que él es y lo que él quiere, o quería, todo dio un giro inesperado cuando se enamoro de ella.

Recorre con un dedo delgado los labios entreabiertos y lo sube hasta el pómulo, sintiendo los ojos grises siguiéndolo todo el tiempo.

_Confía en mí._

Es un susurro, una petición callada porque sabe que a pesar de todo Nora tiene miedo, puede verlo en el fondo de sus ojos, un pequeño brillo detrás de la lujuria que los nubló hace un rato. Pero también hay algo más, puede ver la lucha interna, porque ella no quiere creer que él pueda hacerle daño. _Quiere_ creer en él, aunque al mismo tiempo se debate internamente porque si su confianza se ve destrozada eso la lastimaría demasiado.

- Sal de mi cabeza.

Se rie bajito ante el tono que pretende ser indignado pero suena avergonzado. Traza líneas delgadas por los brazos de Nora, sonriendo fascinado ante la piel que se enchina ante el más ligero roce. Nora aparta la mirada con el calor encapsulado en las mejillas y es un gesto que Patch encuentra de lo más conmovedor porque después de esa noche le sorprende que ella aún sea capaz de sonrojarse.

Gira su rostro y la besa en los labios, suave, concentrado, pero creciendo en ritmo. La escucha gemir/suspirar, como esa vez en la cocina. Baja las manos y traza la piel de los muslos, subiendo a la cadera, a la cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayendo sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible. Han sido uno, definitivamente se pertenecen.

- ¿Vas a decirme? - pregunta entre jadeos cuando se separan.

- ¿Qué? - aunque intuye la pregunta y pretende evadirla sintiendo su voz carente de emoción.

- ¿Por qué... por qué entre toda la gente ibas a matarme a mí?

Aparta la mirada, un segundo y Patch supone que las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Frunce los labios un segundo y contempla la respuesta. Es obvio, la quería muerta porque de acuerdo con el libro era la única forma de alcanzar su objetivo de ser humano, después de todo, Nora era descendiente de Chauncey.

Un agónico segundo durante en cual sus miradas se cruzan y él vuelve a besarla.

- No importa. No voy a matarte.

La besa y es un poquito más apasionado esta vez. La atrae más hacia si y puede sentir su piel y las vibraciones del corazón cuando late contra su propio pecho. Siente el jadeo mientras Nora lo rodea por la cintura y recarga su rostro contra su hombro, procurando no verlo. Busca sus labios una vez más y por un largo rato que se les antoja eterno no hacen sino besarse como si la vida fuese únicamente para eso.

A Patch le gusta. Es extraño y diferente pero con Nora todo lo es. Cuando cayó fue por una chica humana y aunque no hubiera ocurrido en ese momento hubiera ocurrido ahora. En algún punto del camino su plan se había visto terriblemente alterado. Había sido sencillo encontrar esas oportunidades para estar a solas con ella. Había sido sencillo acercarse porque aunque no hubiese una gran confianza, Nora lo estimaba, lo veía en sus ojos y en la forma en que luchaba por encontrar argumentos para resistirse a él.

Lo que no había sido sencillo había sido dudar. Pensaba en Nora y su cuerpo se negaba a hacerle daño. No soportaría verla muerta, ya había visto envejecer y morir a la otra chica, su primer pecado, pero con Nora no podía siquiera concebir la idea. No ahora, no cuando su corazón le había hecho cometer el peor de los errores.

No se supone que un ángel caído se enamore, pero él lo ha hecho. Hay lujuria, por supuesto, Nora es una chica muy guapa, pero es algo más. Algo que ve en sus ojos y que respira en su aroma. Ahora la tiene en sus brazos, han sido uno y lo siente, algo que va más allá del mero acto carnal para ser más fuerte.

- Quizás tú no - suspira luego de un rato de gloriosa calma mientras deposita besos trémulos en su hombro, en su garganta. - Pero mi madre definitivamente va a matarme.

Él la observa, el amago de una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. Nora frunce el ceño.

- No es divertido. Debemos irnos.

Un beso fugaz, dado con tanta velocidad que aún permanece el halo de duda a su alrededor. Se viste en silencio y la observa pensativa, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y las rodillas alzadas, posiblemente sonrojada. Sonrie y deshace la cama para pasarle la sábana.

- Ponte esto.

Trazan un plan de escape. O él lo traza, esperando a que funcione. La deja en su casa, sintiendo preocupación al respecto. Por supuesto, tiene que ir a averiguar sobre lo que pretende Dabria, pero tampoco le agrada mucho dejar a Nora sola. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en el recuerdo de besos y caricias, dedos entrelazados en los mechones de cabello oscuro, de calor, piel sobre piel y respiraciones agitadas.

El recuerdo de como su ángel se sentía perfecta entre sus brazos.

Y mientras conduce hacia la escuela se recuerda la promesa que se hizo hace no mucho tiempo, la de renunciar a ser humano. Sonrie con amargura porque hace un par de siglos se prometía exactamente lo contrario.

Pisa el acelerador a fondo y piensa en Nora mientras se hace la nueva promesa de salvar a Nora, de ser su ángel guardían. Recupere o no sus alas.


End file.
